


Venomous

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: Batman (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Superboy (Comic), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Not Beta Read, not a happy fic
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:14:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim no es una chica. Tim no es una chica y el pasó demasiado tiempo esperando inútilmente a que Tim mágicamente se convirtiera en una.</p><p>Kon/Tim<br/>Jason/Tim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Venomous

Venomous

 

i. Young Justice comic antes del tomo “Girl power”

 

Rob es un niño delgado y pequeño. Es difícil pensar que realmente es tan peligroso como las leyendas   
Urbanas cuentan.

Pero es cierto.

Por todo lo que Kon sabe Tim es tan peligroso como Batman y por todo lo que ha oído tiene un futuro mucho más grande y prometedor que el del propio murciélago. La gente respeta a Robin. Los villanos quieren matarlo. Pero no es el traje de Robin. No. Es el chico tras la mascara.

El nuevo Robin.

La gente no piensa en Robin como piensa en Batman. Batman es imponente y aterrador, pero la figura de Robin debe ser la de un chico travieso y energético. Kon tiene una gran fuente de información en su cerebro que en su mayoría no sabe como usar. El sabe que el primer Robin es también el actual líder de los Titanes Nightwing. El fue el primer estereotipo a seguir, un chico ágil y flexible con grandes habilidades físicas pero no mucha tenacidad.  
El segundo fue el Robin que murió, este fue fuerte y veraz pero impulsivo y violento.  
Entonces apareció su Rob.  
Si Impulso pudiera definirlo en una palabra el diría que Rob es Increíble. Si Tornado lo hiciera lo definiría como “Superego”   
Si Kon tuviera que hacerlo el diría que Rob es letal. Pero ellos son sus amigos ellos no ven muchos de sus defectos.  
Mucha gente llama a Rob “venenoso” ellos dicen que Robin engaña a sus enemigos como Catwoman engaña a Batman, que es viperino como el Joker, que puede leer tu mente, ellos dicen que es culpa de su adiestramiento, de la búsqueda de Batman por convertir al chico en el compañero perfecto. Uno que no muera bajo su cuidado.  
Dicen que es culpa de Lady Shiva.  
Dicen que es culpa de Batman.  
De Gotham.  
Kon no duda que el chico pueda reducirlo con facilidad tal vez a el y a Imp juntos.  
El se pregunta si Clark se siente así respecto a Batman…  
Como si como si en cualquier momento pudiera terminar con su vida.  
Se da el tiempo para preguntar… 

“¿Qué pasa con los vampiros?”

Clark responde que no es su culpa. El dice que es Gotham. Que sus habitantes no pueden evitar la suciedad que ella les brinda. Kon se sorprende cuando un –normalmente- conservador Clark compara a Gotham con “una madre con una enfermedad venérea”  
Por ultimo Clark le dice que no puede evitarse. Que las personas de Gotham están destinadas a tener una sombra negra manchando sus cuerpos y sus almas.

Kon no piensa así.  
Tim es hermoso.

Tim tiene una bella piel pálida y cremosa, Kon se encontró varias veces a si mismo crispando los dedos en deseo por tocar esa piel.  
Tim también tiene un lindo trasero sin embargo, una dulce cintura estrecha y un par de piernas bien formadas y estéticas, el siempre ha pensado en si mismo como alguien completamente heterosexual, a el le gustó Tana, le gusto Koryand’r y Diana todas le gustaron.  
Pero nunca había amado a nadie.   
Mucho menos un hombre.  
Cuando su cuerpo comenzó a arder en deseo cada noche junto a Rob e Impulso y sus ojos lo traicionaban buscando la figura del pupilo de Batman las preguntas comenzaron.

¿Soy gay? ¿Es solo Rob? ¿Es porque no puedo ver sus ojos? ¿Soy yo?

Por mucho tiempo solo se conformó con la idea de que si Rob llevara el cabello mas largo parecería una niña.  
Tal vez…

 

ii. Young Justice y Teen Tintans desde “Girl power” hasta la muerte de Superboy..

Cuando Wendy y las chicas llegaron todo cambió.  
A el le gustaba el cabello rubio de Wendy y la cola de cabello larga y perfecta de Cissie, le gustaba el cabello vaporoso castaño de Secreto.  
Le gustó poder ver sus ojos, le gustaron las curvas precisas y bien definidas, justo como tenían que ser. Aun con la edad inmadura de las tres chicas.   
El deja de pensar en chicos venenosos y perfectos, deja de pensar en chicos entrenados para matar. Deja de pensar en chicos frágiles que no pueden estar preparados para el infierno que es Gotham.

Una voz en su interior le dice que se esta engañando a si mismo. El se dice que esta madurando.  
No puede tener un flechazo por su mejor amigo solo porque su mejor amigo tiene un lindo culo tan simple como eso.

La voz sigue sonando sin embargo, y el la sigue acallando. Aun cuando ve los ojos de Tim por primera vez y todo lo que puede hacer es ver azul eléctrico por semanas. Cuando oye el nombre real de su amigo y el se dice a si mismo que Tim es mucho mas real que Alvin.  
El la sigue acallando.

Pasan años el se une a los Teen Tintans, Tim también lo hace, Bart los sigue y Cassie los imita a regañadientes.  
Las relaciones están tensas y el le pide a Tim por una señal por una razón para estar mintiendo alrededor como si ninguno de ellos sintiera la tensión en el aire.  
Tim le dice que es su amigo y que esta ahí.  
Kon nunca pensó en su amigo como venenoso pero en ese momento pudo sentir como acido tóxico recorriendo su garganta.  
“Amigo” no sabe si fue la palabra, no sabe si fue el tono sarcástico perfectamente oculto tras su voz acompasada y gélida. Pero “Amigo” amigo fue venenoso.

Tim fue tan viperino como el Joker y fue tan ladino como Catwoman. Y sin embargo nadie pudo odiarlo nunca porque el fue tan necesario como el resto de sus predecesores.  
El es el fruto de la muerte de Jason Todd.  
El es el fruto del adiestramiento de Batman,  
El es el fruto del amor de Nightwing.   
El fruto del adoctrinamiento de la liga de asesinos por mano de Lady Shiva.  
El fruto del aprendizaje moral de una familia normal.  
El es perfecto en todos los sentidos en que quisieron que el lo fuera.

Pero el no es suyo.  
Aun cuando tiene el cabello más largo ahora.  
Cuando Tim los deja por ordenes de su padre… para llevar una vida normal siendo reemplazado por su ex novia. El se da cuenta de esto.

Así que sale con Cassie. El da la noticia,  
Tim no dice nada, no frunce el ceño y su rostro perfecto se ve siempre tan inmutable como siempre.

Ambos viven sus vidas tal y como tienen que vivirse y tal y como se esperaría de dos chicos “saludables”

Entonces.

Luthor lo controla, y el rompe el brazo de su amigo, luego un idiota trata de matarlo mientras el se lamenta en silencio por su debilidad.  
Cuatro meses después Tim comienza a salir con el mismo idiota. Mientras el sale con Cassie.  
El tiempo pasa.

Entonces muere.  
La muerte es extraña. No duele porque ya esta muerto, pero el tiempo se extiende.  
Se extiende en recuerdos, lentos recuerdos consecutivos y una sensación ardiente de vacío en el pecho, quiere crispar los dedos en el deseo de tocar a Rob.  
Quiere mover sus labios y forzar sus cuerdas vocales para decirle cuanto lo ama.  
Pero su cuerpo no se mueve porque ya esta muerto.  
El no sabe porque aun después de la muerte siente el lamento, el dolor de haber perdido tanto solo por sus prejuicios.

Si tuviera una segunda oportunidad….

 

iii. Red Robin luego de la resurrección de Superboy.

 

Tener una segunda oportunidad no es algo a lo que muchos puedan aspirar (No después de la muerte incluso cuando se vive en un mundo de Superhéroes y villanos meta humanos)

Pero Kon la tiene.

Y esta vez esperaría poder hacer las cosas bien.

Es difícil de todas maneras y muchas veces quisiera rendirse y revolcarse en sus propios errores una y otra vez. El proceso es lento y sus dedos aun se crispan en el recuerdo de Robin.

Aun cuando Tim ya no es Robin.  
Tim ya no es muchas cosas.  
Algunos dicen que Tim ya ni siquiera es alguien cuerdo.  
Dicen que perdió su mente como perdió a sus seres queridos.

Ellos no entienden…

Tim es difícil de entender sin embargo.  
Kon no los culpa.

Trata de hacer todo bien.

Lo primero que hace es terminar con Cassie. Cassie es algo así como la mejor amiga de los tres y el sabe que cometió un error cuando comenzó a salir con ella.  
Soluciona sus problemas con Clark. No puede vivir toda la vida ignorando que el hombre es su padre. Aun cuando para ambos podría ser más fácil.  
Visita la tumba de Tana.  
Y a Ma’ y a Pa’.

Finalmente visita a Tim.

Y hay abrazos incómodos y la sensación fría del Kevlar contra el calor corporal inhumano de su cuerpo Kriptoniano.  
Y una bella sonrisa y un lindo cabello largo que ahora si puede compararse con el de una chica.

Solo que…

Tim no es una chica. Tim no es una chica y el pasó demasiado tiempo esperando inútilmente a que Tim mágicamente se convirtiera en una.

Aquello nunca iba a pasar. Ahora lo entiende. Y quiere decirle cuanto lo siente. Y cuanto lo ama.  
Y quiere oír a Tim que también lo ama. Y quiere. Quiere tantas cosas.

Pero…

Tim aun sale con ese idiota. Es algo así como una linda relación y ambos se ven muy enamorados. Tim parece mas fuerte y el idiota ya no parece tanto un idiota.  
Tim le pide que lo llame Jason. (Kon aun lo llama idiota)

De todas formas Kon no puede guardar esto como un secreto.

Tim tiene todo el derecho a saber esto, y Kon necesita saber la respuesta (Aun cuando sabe que la respuesta es no y que seguramente ninguno podrá verse a los ojos por a lo menos unas dos semanas hasta que Cassie, Bart y Stephs digan que ya es suficiente)  
Kon aun debe decirlo.

“Tim te amo”

“…”

“Siempre lo he hecho”

“…”

“Y lamento haber sido un idiota pero…”

“No puedo Kon”

“….”

“Tu sabes que yo también te amaba pero”

“Se que esta este idiota en el camino y realmente le agradezco por haber cuidado de ti cuando yo no estaba… por darte lo que yo no pude” Dice antes de dar tres pasos y emprender el vuelo.

“¡Kon!”

“…” Kon puede oírlo, aun cuando el ya se encuentra en Kansas y las lagrimas brotan por sus parpados sin control. Aun cuando el trafico en Gotham es terrible y Tim esta encendiendo su motocicleta.

“Yo también te amaba”

“Lo se” Susurra al viento como si pudiera enviar el mensaje.

Debido a que todos lo sabían.   
Lo supo el y lo supo Bart, lo supo Dick.  
Y Batman (Tim le dice que le diga Bruce, Kon sabe que si lo hace puede despedirse de sus gónadas)  
Ahora mismo lo sabe esa pequeña semilla del mal conocida como Damian Wayne. También lo sabe el idiota.  
Lo supo Ra’s Al Ghul y quiso aprovecharse de ello.  
Lo supieron todos.  
Y todos lo olvidaron.  
Incluso Tim.

Muchas personas dijeron que el Tercer Robin fue venenoso. Que fue ladino. Fue viperino. Muchas personas estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca como para saber que las leyendas fueron ciertas.  
Muchos dicen que Red Robin es igual o peor que aquel Robin.  
Kon les cree.  
El veneno lo quema a fuego lento. Baja por su garganta y cercena sus intestinos.   
Hace que su corazón deje de latir. Logra que su cerebro se pare.

Lo hace desesperado.  
Triste, patético, débil.  
Moribundo, sin aire, frágil.  
Quiere caer y dejarse morir.

Pero no lo hace porque de nuevo.  
Las segundas oportunidades no se dan todos los días.


End file.
